God Save the Queen
by ZooperDooper
Summary: discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full summary: <strong>Instead of Bella, there was Lori, a quiet girl with a huge heart. She is very attractive, with her silky blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Lori falls hard for Edward Cullen, the youngest of the Cullen clan. But this story doesn't focus on Lori, it focuses on Queen Isabella, the most feared and respected leader of the Volturi.

When Lori runs off to Volterra to save Edward from exposing himself, they meet Isabella. It is here that she makes a deal with them to let her live their lifestyle with them for a year, keeping a close eye on Lori and Edward. Unknown to her she steals the heart of a certain pixie vampire. Will Bella choose fear over love?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue.<strong>

The painting was very old, at least a century. My fingers traced over the figures of four people, 3 males and 1 female. One had very pale, ashy skin, like he was recovering from the flu. His eyes were a cloudy red framed by dark lashes. His hair was raven black and hung straight just below his shoulders.

The second had very pale blonde hair, almost white, with pale skin, if you put a white screen behind him he would completely disappear, except for the fierce glow of his red eyes.

The third had raven black hair with a slight wave in it. His eyes were red but they were dull and lifeless, like they had seen a thousand deaths and never recovered. His build was slightly more muscular than the other two males.

The last one was female. She had flowing dark brown hair and shocking red eyes that seemed to glow, even through the painting. Her features were perfect, straight nose, full pouty lips, sharp eyes and a slim curvy body. Her lips were curved upwards in a sinister smile, showing off the pointed end of her canines. This woman was a goddess, by far every male's wet dream.

The people in the painting were standing on a balcony; they were arranged in perfect order. In the front was the female, she was obviously the leader. On her right was the male with ashy skin, on her left was the blonde male and standing a bit behind the blonde was the last male.

They all screamed power, fear and respect.

"The Volturi." Edward said behind me, making me jump. He nodded towards the painting.

"The black haired male, there," He pointed to ashy skin. "Is Aro, he is second in command."

"The blonde one is Caius, third in command and the other male is Marcus, fourth in command." He explained, they all had unusual names.

"What about the female?" I asked. Edward frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"That's Isabella, the leader of the Volturi. She may be beautiful but she is the most evil of creatures. If there is one thing vampires are scared of, it's her." He said. I frowned.

"So they are all vampires?"

"Not just that, they are the oldest of my kind. They rule over us. Like vampire royalty." He explained. I could tell by his eyes that he has an appreciation of them.

"I didn't know vampires have laws." I mused. He chuckled.

"The consequences for breaking a law are death, or a lifetime of servitude to the Volturi. Personally I'd prefer death." He said.

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to be in the same room with Isabella. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." He said, guiding me away from the painting and away from Isabella's glowing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**This isn't going to be in Lori's POV through the whole story. It is a Bella/Alice love story. Next chapter we finally get to meet Bella.**

**Lori- Sara Paxton.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!**

**This chapter is the last one that will be in Lori's POV, and then we will get into Bella's POV.**

**Please enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

They led us towards a big wooden door; Jane turned and gave me a smile that chilled my bones. She opened the door. Edward's arm tightened protectively around my waist.

The courtroom was amazing, intricate designs decorated the walls and the colour scheme mainly consisted of pale blue and white.

Four throne chairs sat at the back of the room, three of them were occupied. Aro, Caius and Marcus were looking at us with a flurry of emotions. Aro was amused and intrigued, Caius was angry and disgusted while Marcus looked bored. Where was the other one?

Beside me Edward relaxed and I could read his thoughts, _Isabella's not here, thank god!_

"Edward! What a lovely surprise, and this must be young Lori, what a pretty one indeed." Aro exclaimed with childlike delight. I saw Alice flinch to my right.

Nobody said anything; it was like an awkward family reunion.

"Enough of this," Caius hissed, his eyes flashing with malice. Aro looked almost apologetic at Caius' behavior.

"You have broken the law, Edward. Your crimes are punishable by death, all three of you." Caius sneered in my direction and I cowered away into Edward's arms. Aro opened his mouth but was cut off by a melodious voice floating through the room.

"Please excuse Caius, he doesn't get out often." Isabella said, gracefully floating towards us, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Pleased to meet you, Lori. I am Isabella, queen on the Volturi." She introduced herself, grabbing my hand in her dainty one. Edward stiffened and a low growl rumbled in his chest. She looked towards him with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it not polite to shake hands, Edward? Last I checked it's not threatening at all." She said sweetly, but you could hear the annoyance under her tone. Edward bowed his head. Isabella nodded and looked at Alice who looked wary and even a little scared.

"You must be Alice, the psychic, am I correct?" She said, her red eyes skimming over Alice's dainty frame. I couldn't tell if she was checking her out or sizing her up. Alice nodded.

"Yes I am." She said. Isabella beamed and grabbed her hand, shaking it softly. A small gasp fell from Alice's lips. Isabella gently dropped her hand and turned away, gliding towards her throne chair.

"I know why you are all here; if you wish to escape death you may all present your arguments." Isabella said, sitting down in the throne and beckoning us forward.

"Isabella," Edward started.

"Do you know the call of mates? It's a bond that will never be broken. I found my mate in Lori, when I believed her to be dead I was more that devastated, I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. Please you must understand that what I did, I did out of grief." Edward pleaded with her.

Isabella leaned forward, deep in thought. What was going on in there I didn't want to know.

"I've come to a decision." She said finally. Edward and Alice tensed, waiting for the blow.

"You must turn her." She said, indicating to me.

"No!" Edward growled, pulling me behind his back. Isabella cocked her head to the side, confusion written across her face.

"No?" She repeated. Edward nodded, eyes hard. She sighed mournfully. She rose from her throne and walked forward a few steps.

"Lori, come forward." She ordered softly, like a mother to a child. Her eyes held no distaste or anger, nothing but honesty and innocence. Edward hissed and pulled me back. Isabella nodded towards Jane and suddenly Edward collapsed, his teeth and fists were clenched like he was trying to hold back a scream of pain. I whimpered.

"Come forward." She repeated in the same tone. Alice moved towards me but stopped when Isabella sent her a warning look. I hesitated.

"I'll make Edward's pain stop if you just come forward." She promised, her voice not wavering from patience it had held from the beginning. Without hesitation this time I walked towards her and took her outstretched hand. She smiled.

"Good move." She murmured and nodded towards Jane again. Whatever was happening to Edward suddenly stopped, he shakily stood with help from Alice. Isabella wrapped her cold arm around my waist and pushed me forward slightly, so that she held me from behind. I felt her cold breath on my neck and suddenly I felt something sharp brushing against my neck. Goosebumps erupted all over my skin and I looked terrified at Edward, who mirrored my expression.

"Wait!" Alice called out. Isabella stopped what she was doing and I risked a glance at her expression. Her eyebrow was raised in a silent question.

"Lori will be a vampire, I've seen it." She confessed. Isabella moved away from me and stretched her hand out to Alice. Alice walked forward swiftly and without hesitation took it.

"Aro." Isabella called out. Aro walked forward with a gleeful expression on his face. He took Alice's other hand and straight away both their expressions went blank.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had with a single touch." Isabella explained to me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Aro let go of Alice's hand eventually and laughed. Isabella cocked her head to the side, her eyes casting a faraway look. A minute later she chuckled.

"What a beautiful vampire you make, Lori." Isabella complimented me. Isabella dropped Alice's hand and let go of my waist. She walked back towards her throne and sat down.

I ran towards Edwards and he hugged me around the waist, kissing my head. Alice walked back slowly, a distant look in her eye.

"I have a proposition for you." Isabella announced. We all turned our attention back to the queen.

"I will come with you back to Forks. And stay until you turn her." She said. Edward stiffened again. A small gasp fell from my lips.

"Either that or I slaughter you all right here." She continued. Edward and Alice didn't hesitate in agreeing.

"Excellent." She said happily.

"I can't wait to see Carlisle again." She said. Aro and Caius looked shocked at Isabella's proposal. Now I know why Isabella was so feared and dangerous, she does completely unexpected things. Not to mention she's got a few loose screws.

"I will have my jet prepared, until then please wait in the lobby; Gianna will make you a cup of tea, Lori." She ordered. We all turned around and just before walking out of the room she called out:

"And you can call me Bella."

I guess we just gained a new family member.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnn.<strong>

**And I will post the next chapter maybe tomorrow.**

**So what did you think of Bella?**

**Everybody thinks she's so evil but is she really that bad? You tell me.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV:**

"What are you planning, Bella dear?" Aro asked once the vampires were out of earshot. I turned to him and smirked.

"Well, you're always thinking about how large the Olympic coven is growing, I'm going to find out what makes them tick." I explained. Aro raised one black eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" He urged. I shook my head. I was looking forward to this little vacation, plus I get to spend more time with my black haired beauty. Poor girl, she has no idea what's in store for her.

"I guess I'll go pack." I said and walked out of the throne room and towards my room.

X-X-X

_What is she planning? If she tries anything I'll take her out. I might not be able to read her mind but all she's got on her side is her power, if I take her by surprise she will be easy to take out…_

Edward's mainly revolved around killing me in some way, he's thought up some very clever scenarios, I have to give him credit for that. Lori, Edward and Alice were in the lobby, looking extremely nervous. I haven't taken a liking to Edward, he seems to depend on his power a lot, that will get him killed on day.

Lori was actually a nice mind to be around; she is one of a kind. Plus she reminds me a lot of myself when I was human. I can understand why Edward fell for her.

And there's Alice, my little devil. She doesn't exactly know that we are mates; I have to find a way to get her to fall for me, but that won't be easy. She thinks she's mated to that blond male, Jasper. What a surprise she's in for.

"Ready to leave?" I asked, walking into the room. Edward and Alice jumped, my footsteps were quiet for a vampire, or so I've been told. Edward nodded and stood up from the comfortable sofa bed, pulling Lori up as well. I indicated for them to follow me.

"Caius is a big spender, he likes everyone to have their own private jet, poor guy doesn't know how to share. Don't let the whole angry façade fool you, he's really a sweetheart." I told them as we headed out back to my jet. I heard a growl come from the throne room and I chuckled, followed by Alice. I gave her one of my most dazzling smiles over my shoulder. I heard her footsteps falter a little bit and I grinned.

I wanted to have a big jet that comes up out of a basketball court like X-men but Aro is a stickler for originality.

We boarded the jet and took our seats. Lori and Edward couldn't keep their hands of each other; it was sweet and sickening at the same time. I took a seat next to Alice; I deliberately crossed my legs and brushed my ankle across her leg.

"So, Bella. Why did you really want to come back with us?" Alice asked. I smiled; she wasn't scared of me like Edward and Lori.

"I needed to get out of the castle. Sitting on my ass all day was quite boring." I admitted. It's true, basically all we did was sit and discuss trivial matters. One time I remember calling Demetri to the throne room and challenging him to a thumb war. The Volturi was like a big family, a family of murderers but a family nonetheless.

Lori eventually fell asleep on Edward's shoulder, snoring very softly. Her dreams were a mixture of her dad, a big, tanned boy and Edward.

I sighed and sank into my seat a bit more, preparing for a long flight.

X-X-X

"Welcome to Port Angeles." Alice muttered as she stared out the plane window. I chuckled. I told Heidi, who was flying the plane, to get us as close to Forks as possible. I felt the minds of the Cullens touch mine for the first and I flinched and the sharp stab that went through my brain.

The plane began to descend and Lori startled awake, surprising Edward. She grabbed the arm rests on the chair tightly. I laughed.

"Don't like the descent?" I chuckled.

"Never have." She replied strained. I bet it was hard getting those two words out when her teeth are clenched together so tight I can hear them rubbing together.

We landed smoothly, thanks to Heidi's excellent flying. Flying lessons I had to pay for, something she still owes me for. I felt a stab of remorse and sadness at the fact that I was leaving my family. I have already promised Marcus that I'd call whenever I can.

"_Attention passengers, we have arrived at Port Angeles. Please undo your seatbelts that I forgot you had to have on, tell your friends to fly Heidi airways next time you fly, thank you and have a nice life."_ Heidi called over the intercom.

"Welcome home." I muttered. They rushed out of the plane, ready to see their family again. I stayed behind for a second and thanked Heidi.

"We have something to tell you." Edward started, probably trying to tell them about me.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked worriedly. This is my queue. I exited the jet and walked towards them with a friendly smile on my face. Carlisle's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, they followed his line of sight, but nobody knew who I was.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed and embraced him in a hug, which he returned quite awkwardly. I looked at the faces of the Cullens; a particular blond female seemed to be glaring at me. Before he could introduce me I said:

"Pleased to meet you all, I'm Isabella Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't know if there's an airport in Port Angeles. I live in Australia so I am a dumbshit when it comes to America.<strong>

**Please leave a review and I'll send you a teaser of the next chapter. **

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Bella POV:**

The looks on their faces was hilarious. The blond one that was glaring at me before, I gathered from their thoughts that her names Rosalie? Well her glare lost all heat and she took a step back. The big burly one, Emmett, his eyes went comically wide. Jasper, Alice's 'supposed' mate looked like he was sizing me up, preparing for a fight if there was one. And lastly Carlisle's mate Esme, she just looked scared. I moved on her first.

"You must be Carlisle's mate, Esme. You are even more beautiful in person." I told her, grabbing her hand and shaking. I maintained my signature 'I mean you no harm' smiles. She jumped at the contact but shook back and managed a small smile. I shook everybody's hand except Jasper's, he refused. I didn't understand, I know he can feel emotions and mine were nothing more that friendly. Confusing boy.

"Why don't we continue this discussion when we arrive home? I'm sure Lori is exhausted from the trip."Carlisle offered. I accepted and we all piled into the two cars. I sat with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. I was sandwiched between Alice and Jasper. I don't think Jasper liked the idea of me sitting in the middle; he wants to sit next to Alice. Tough luck, douchebag.

"So, Isabella." Carlisle started as we drove off.

"Call me Bella." I interrupted. Carlisle gave me a questioning look but shrugged anyway.

"Bella, why are you here?" He asked. I retold the entire story in detail, except the part about Alice being my mate and my other motives. He seemed to buy it; I can't say I blame him. I'm a fantastic liar. By the time I finished my story we were just arriving in Forks. What a boring little town. It's all green and mushy and wet. He pulled off onto a long, narrow road that was almost hidden by all the trees. Eventually we arrived at a white mansion, it was very open. I didn't think that Carlisle was the gloating type, but he sure was flaunting all his money, I'd probably do the same.

"Nice house you have." I murmured, sliding out of the car after Alice. Emmett and Rosalie pulled in behind us. Everybody seemed to be tensed around me, am I really that scary? I built my reputation to be a cold hearted bitch with no emotion whatsoever, people wouldn't be afraid of me if I wasn't in the Volturi. Lori seemed to be the only one who was calm around me, I'm sure Edward's told her stories though, fucking asshole.

The inside of their house was even better, it was very modern but in a classical way, if that makes any sense. It was extremely clean, not a spiderweb or piece of dust anywhere, they must not get a lot of human visitors.

"Why are you staying with us? Out of all vampires?" Jasper asked when we adjourned to the lounge room.

"If it wasn't for me, your boy Edward here would be six feet under and Lori would be a vampire working with us right now. It's a crime for any human to know about our existence and you broke that law. I didn't want to see anybody hurt so I am offering you a deal." I explained. I think they're all starting to see the seriousness of the situation.

"What deal?" Carlisle asked.

"That I stay with you and witness Lori's change myself. When she is a vampire I will return to Volterra and all this will be a memory and you can get on with your lives. Either that or I'm afraid I have to take you all back to Volterra where you will await trial for your crimes. Not everyone will die, Jasper, Alice and Lori will be committed to servitude for the Volturi while Edward is thrown into a pyre for his crimes. We might keep Emmett; his strength will prove useful on the guard." I explained. Their horrified faces told me that I might be staying a while.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Alice spoke up.

"Because I'm not the most cruel and capricious vampire out there." I replied. Carlisle agreed to my terms and asked Esme to show me to the guest room. My room was amazing. It was white with a massive bed in the middle. It was overlooking the lake that the house was bordered on. My bedroom was downstairs so it had a screen door that opened out onto the porch. A bathroom was attached.

I sat down on my bed and smiled peacefully. It was nighttime so when I looked out the screen door I could see the full moon staring down at me.

"I'll leave you to it then." Esme muttered and tried to scurry out of the room.

"Esme, come sit." I stopped her and patted the space next to me on the bed. She hesitantly sat down, keeping a reasonable amount of space between us.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your family. All those rumors you've heard about me are all untrue. Vampires are not like humans, they need to be ruled with a stronger fist. If you don't install fear into them, they run wild, exposing our secrets that we've tried so hard to contain. Ruling over vampires entitles that you need to be strong, fearful and most of all respected, but that doesn't mean it needs to be true. Out of my brothers I am probably the most feared, but I am also the most compassionate. So I beg you, do not fear me." I took a breath after that little spill. Esme's eyes went from guarded to kind in a second.

"I know, but you are the queen of all vampires. I think it will take a little time for me to warm up properly." She said. I smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding." I murmured.

When Esme left I started shuffling through my duffle bag. I hardly brought anything; I have to go shopping soon. I unpacked my clothes and folded them neatly into the white chest of drawers.

I guess I have to start living like the Cullens, starting with blending in. I have to go to high school tomorrow. But there is no fucking way that I'm changing my diet. If they want to drink animal blood, that's fine and dandy but if they make me drink it, I will hurt somebody, fatally hurt somebody.

X-X-X

"Okay, Bella. Remember not to kill anyone." Carlisle reminded me as I sat on the couch in the lounge room with Rosalie and Emmett.

"It's all good; I have been taking anger management classes with Jane for the past 6 months." I said. It's been 5 hours since I arrived here and everyone had relaxed, they keep thinking that if I wanted to kill them I would've done it already. Alice and Jasper were still 'getting ready'. I just seriously hope there isn't a blowjob involved, or I'll make sure he lives long enough to know the chewy taste of his own intestines; I was also a very good torturer.

"So Emmett, you're a practical joker?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness in the air. Emmett perked up immediately.

"How did you know that?" Rosalie asked, I could tell she was trying to manage the tone of her voice.

"I can read minds." I told them. Emmett groaned.

"Another mind reader." He complained. I laughed.

"Relax; I don't invade your privacy like Edward does." I assured him.

"You really don't like Edward do you?" Alice asked coming into the room. I sucked in a breath, she looked amazing.

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"Well, you keep talking about his death. And I get that vibe from you." She said, sitting next to me on the love couch, ironic much?

"To be honest he annoys me a tiny little bit." I admitted. Expecting an appalled reaction I was shocked when Alice and Emmett laughed.

"That was my first opinion of him too." Emmett said.

"Just wait, get to know him and I promise he won't seem so bad." She promised. I nodded and chuckled.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked, popping his head around the corner. We all stood, I stretched my arms above my head and bent my back, stretching my limbs out. They all looked at me weirdly.

"Habit from my human days." I explained.

We drove to school in style, half took Alice's Porsche and the other half took Rosalie's BMW. I was lucky enough to get the front seat of Alice's car while Jasper sat in the back, he still doesn't trust me. Forks high school was exactly like any other. Cheerleaders pranced around in short skirts; jocks were throwing around a football, checking out any girl that walked past. A typical human high school, I hated it already. I felt the throb in my head from all the minds that are connecting to mine, like Bluetooth on a mobile phone connecting with another phone.

Everybody seemed to stop whatever they were doing and just stared at us as we entered the parking lot. This day will be very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a slightly longer chapter, like it or hate it<strong>**?**

**I'm going to have a vote on you think should play Bella. I don't think Kristen Stewart quite cuts it in my story. Here are the options:**

**Megan Fox.**

**Zooey Deschanel.**

**Mila Kunis.**

**Or**

**Leighton Meester.**

**Please vote wisely and I will post another chapter tomorrow, hopefully. And don't forget to review.**

**Until then,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, probably not the update you were expecting but this is important. **

**Results for the vote were:**

**Megan Fox- 6 votes**

**Mila Kunis- 5 votes**

**Zooey Deschanel- 6 votes**

**Leighton Meester- 3 votes. **

**As you can see we have a tie between Megan and Zooey, so here's what I'm gonna do. We're going to have another vote. This time though I'm adding one more person: Eliza Dushku.**

_**To all the people who wonder why I'm changing Bella's looks:**_

**Who do you automatically think of when I say this: Extremely powerful vampire queen who is amazingly beautiful, smart, funny and evil. She's elegant yet fierce, loyal yet free, compassionate yet cunning.**

**With me it's not Kristen. The reason why I'm asking you guys is because I'd like the readers to have a say. I like Kristen, and she plays a good Bella Swan, but she doesn't play a good Isabella Volturi.**

**Okay now that's over, I will post the next chapter tomorrow or Monday. Pole closes on Tuesday the 12****th**** of July.**

**Until then my yummy little cupcakes,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ThatONeAnon: Well I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings princess. I want to know what kind of pathetic loser hates a story because I want people to know what Bella looks like? It's people like you that really piss me off, you have no account, therefore you can't possibly know what it's like to post a story. So a big Fuck off to you, and I couldn't care less if you read. Personally I prefer it if you don't, I don't want dumbshit fuckers like you ruining it. So, have a nice life and death if it comes around soon.**

**TO ALL THE HATERS: FLAME ME IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, BUT I WILL ANSWER YOU LIKE I ANSWER EVERYONE ELSE, FUCK OFF, OR YANNO, DON'T READ AND DON'T REVIEW.**

**Okay, now that that's done, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5:**

I stepped out of the car and felt all eyes on me. Carlisle and I already discussed my cover story. I was Carlisle's niece who had just moved from Italy after my parents died in a car crash. It was pretty straight forward. It was pretty straight forward, plus I got to keep my natural Italian accent, which was a bonus, I didn't want to put on a fake American accent.

Rosalie pointed me in the direction of the office and headed off, putting a bit more swing into my hips than usual. I opened the door and sighed as I felt the warm air from the office blast against my face.

"Excuse me; I'm Isabella Volturi, the new student." I said politely to the receptionist, flashing my most charming smile. She stuttered over her words and shuffled with some papers. She looked like a good girl. She must have been in her early 20's. Her black hair was pulled into a neat bun; green eyes stood striking against the red rimmed reading glasses she was wearing. She was actually quite pretty, but I saw the cross dangling from her neck meaning she was a bible thumper.

"Here you go, Miss Volturi." She said, handing me a timetable and a map.

"Cheers." I replied. I pushed open the glass door that lead out to the crowded hallway. I felt more eyes on me and I did a quick scan of their minds.

_That must be the new girl, what a skank._

_Nice tits, yep I'd bone her._

_What's going on with her eyes, they're red?_

_She must have the entire male population drooling over her._

_Why am I having such thoughts about Bella? She's the fucking queen of the Volturi._

The last one made my head snap up and meet the eyes of Alice, who was a little down the hallway. She looked shocked that I caught her staring. I smirked and tapped my head; if she were human she would be blushing. I gave her a wink and walked towards my locker, which had been marked on the map with a red marker.

My first class was English with Mr. Jacobs in room B25. I was terrible at reading maps; I never really learnt to use one. Okay so currently I was in the A block, to get to the B block I have to cross the courtyard, go a down the hallway, turn left and I should be there, looks simple enough.

I followed the map instead of following my instincts, which was a first for me. Turns out my instincts were right, they told me that I was reading the map wrong, and I was.

"Fuck me." I hissed. I was already five minutes late.

"Need help?" A sweet voice asked. I turned and saw a girl about 17 year's old sitting on the bench just outside the building. Might as well.

"Yeah, I've got English with Mr. Jacobs in room B25. Can you tell me where that is." I didn't ask her, I demanded. She nodded.

"Go a little down the hall and turn right. It's the first door on the right." She explained. I nodded and walked off, throwing a muttered thanks over my shoulder.

I finally saw the door; relief and anticipation crawled its way inside me as I turned the knob. The teacher stopped his lecture, his eyebrows going skyward. Everybody turned to face me, then the whispering started.

"I'm the new girl." I stated with confidence, handing him a piece of paper every teacher was supposed to sign. He simply gave me an amused look.

"Why should I sign this when you are ten minutes late for class?" He challenged, walking forward and sitting in his chair. He was a young teacher, probably middle 20's, and attractive too. Blue eyes, brown shaggy hair, a little bit of stubble, tanned skin and toned body. I had no idea how people get tanned skin here in Forks, he must be special. I loved it when people challenged me, mainly because I never lose.

"Because I'm the new student and couldn't find my way around. Is that so uncommon?" I asked sweetly, smiling when I heard the collective gasp that resounded from the class, ahhh music to my ears. Mr. Jacobs gave me smirk and signed the paper; he obviously liked a challenge too. I scanned his mind but came up blank. That's odd; I've never come across someone whose mind I couldn't read. I narrowed my eyes when he pointed to a seat next to some boy faced kid.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Mike. Nice to meet you." He said exuberantly. I grumbled out a reply and sank down in my chair, stretching my legs out. He seemed oblivious to the fact that I don't want to talk, he kept yapping away about something quietly. I finally had enough and kicked his leg. His eyes snapped towards mine and I pulled the strings in his mind.

"Stop talking." I commanded. He immediately stopped his talking and turned to the front, suddenly interested in the lesson. My power never ceases to amaze me sometimes. The lesson finally ended and I walked up to Mr. Jacobs's desk.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to change seats." I asked, trying to keep the strain from my voice.

"And why would you want to do that?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Have you ever met Mike Newton?" I asked. Apparently that's all I needed to do to convince him because he assigned me another seat. I had to swap with someone called Jessica Stanley, my new seat buddy is called Angela Weber, apparently she's a 'very nice girl'. Oh well, anybody's better than Mike.

My next class was art, which I didn't mind. The teacher was Ms. Norberry, she was a complete and utter bitch, or so I gathered from the thoughts of students. Thankfully I had this class with Emmett, which actually surprised me a little. I sat next to him on the table, plonking my books down loudly, making him look up from his drawing.

I raised one eyebrow and looked down at his sketch and laughed, no scratch that. I clutched my knees and laughed hysterically, I sounded like a Hyena. Emmett looked down at his drawing of two stick men, one with massive breasts holding the hand of the other one.

"I see where your talent lies." I wheezed out between laughs.

"Quiet down over there!" Ms Norberry yelled out from the other side of the room. I managed to control my laughter and settled for quiet chuckling.

"Shut up." Emmett grumbled, covering his work with his arm. I chuckled again.

The lesson passed quickly, Emmett and I talking about whatever popped up, at one point Justin Bieber even came into the conversation. When lunch finally came around I sighed in relief. I had swiped the picture that Emmett drew out of the bin; he was too self-conscious to show it to Rose. I felt a little bad for him, just a little bit.

I lifted up an apple and took a quick sniff of it, it didn't smell appetizing at all but it didn't smell that bad. Experimentally I took a very small bite out of it, I chewed it for a second then swallowed, I almost threw up. I started choking, drawing more attention to myself. Lori started laughing at me, if I wasn't choking I'd probably compel her to strip dance, or kill her, whichever. Emmett started hitting my back. Eventually the small piece of apple flew out of my mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked between laughs. I shook my head, I didn't realize she was laughing, in fact everyone was laughing.

"I didn't know it was going to happen." I defended myself. She laughed harder.

"How? When you were changed you must've tried human food." Edward asked. Instantly my mood darkened and I clamped up.

"That wasn't the case." I muttered. The tone of my voice clearly indicated end of conversation.

**X-X-X**

The rest of the day was a blur honestly. After Edward's little comment about my change my mood darkened noticeably.

When we arrived back at the Cullen residence, they announced they were going hunting. I suddenly noticed the burn in my throat; I shouldn't have let it get this bad. I took my new car, a Mini Cooper for a drive down to Seattle.

Dinner time.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Bella's hunting time. So you now know Bella can not only read minds but control them as well, but to what extent?<strong>

**Sorry to those who want longer chapters, I'm trying to write longer chappies but it's coming along slowly.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**ZooperDooper.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ThatONeAnon: Okay, you know what, mate. I apologize for what I said earlier. It's just that if you don't like it, don't read it. If you leave reviews like that, it's not constructive criticism, that's a flame and being a bully. And I think I'm mature enough to stop this little fight right here and now. So, once again I'm sorry I called you a pathetic loser. If you want to apologize to me as well I accept, but if you don't then just leave me alone please. **

**Ok, well. I feel better now. **

**On with the story,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Night.

It's the only time I can be free. Let the monster out of its cage, or rather a bigger monster. The day conceals who I am really am, what I really am. The night is calming, tranquil. The night is a vampire's play pen, filled with so many toys, but I need to pick which one I'm going to play with first.

I was at the usual vampire pick up spot. A nightclub called Mist. Did you know there's actually a vampire club? It's called the Devils Playground. I've never been but I've heard it's amazing. I like to mess with my pray first; an aroused human is a yummy one. I prefer females, because I'm a lesbian but if I'm in the mood I sometimes go for males.

I was dressed in a black bodycon dress. I curled my hair slightly, gave my eyes the smoky eye look and a touch of lip-gloss. I parked my beloved Mini Cooper around the back; the music was loud and painful especially for my vampire ears. There was a long line full of half drunken humans that were starting to get rowdy. I walked past all of them and up to the bouncer.

"Let me in." I compelled him. He drew back the rope and allowed me inside. The club was filled with horny humans grinding against each other on the dance floor. I grunted in disgust. My nose was assaulted by the smell of vampires, five of them to be exact. I took a seat on a free table and scanned the club.

I found a male on the dance floor, grinding against a pretty blonde, his eyes were hungry and lust filled. I saw a female one near the bar, talking up a buff guy. The other 3 were sitting in a booth on the other side, their eyes were guarded and on alert, I guess they smelt me. That must mean that the male on the dance floor and the female at the bar were with them. I wasn't going to let them ruin my night so I just ignored them.

I needed to look human so I went up to the bar and ordered a cocktail. I sat at the bar searching for my prey when I felt warm breath on my neck and the smell of alcohol. I turned and saw a very drunk male human looking at me with lust filled eyes. I sighed.

"Hey, baby. Wanna suck my dick?" He slurred. I raised my eyebrows at his crude remark. Men these days are so vulgar, not really giving a damn about women's needs. Mainly why I lean towards women more. I compelled him to leave me alone, why I didn't compel him to jump off a building was beyond me. I'm spending way too much time with that pussy family, Alice is my mate and I love her to death but drinking from animals is just absurd, I think they need to grow up and accept themselves for who they are, bloodsucking monsters, the sooner they realize this the better.

"Hello there, friend." I turned around again and came face to face with the female vampire from the bar. She didn't look like she wanted to attack and her thoughts were friendly, so I smiled at her.

"Hello." I replied. The other vampires were watching me like a hawk. They must have been talking about how to approach me when I was compelling the human male. I scanned the vampire's mind again and found out her name was Lucy and she had the power of seduction. I needed to play her carefully, come across nice and friendly so she wouldn't use her power on me.

"I'm just here for a quick snack before I go home to my mate and our coven." I said smiling politely. Lucy seemed relieved for a second. True, if I died the Cullens probably would rejoice but I had another family, a very powerful family in Italy.

"That's good. As long as you don't cause any trouble we'll let you stay here." She replied. I had to admit that in that moment I wanted to rip her head off, she sounded all high and mighty and I didn't like it one bit. But I kept my cool and nodded, I watched her slink back to her coven. They think they own the night, I'll show them. But I needed a quick snack first. A voluptuous red head was looking lonely at a booth a few meters away, time to work the magic. I strutted towards her, putting a sway into my hips. I slid into the booth beside her, flushing my thigh against hers.

"You didn't look like you were having much fun so I thought I'd try to change that." I purred into her ear. The good thing about being eternally beautiful is that you can turn a straight woman gay for you; no human can resist a vampire's charm. She shivered at my touch and leaned towards it.

"Tell me princess, why so glum?" I purred, running my hand up her thigh, getting higher and higher.

"My date bailed." She almost moaned. I ran my hand along her side and brushed the side of her breast, that's when she moaned. I dipped my head down and sucked gently on her neck.

"Why would he do that I wonder? He's got no idea what he's missing." I whispered against her neck. She started to get bolder and ran her hand in-between my thighs; I shivered at the warmth of her skin.

"Why are you so cold?" She panted.

"Move your hand a little higher and you'll feel how warm I am." I smirked. She moved her head towards me and went in for the kiss. I moved my head back just in time.

"Not here, out back."I murmured huskily and helped her to her feet. I pushed through the bodies and finally found the emergency exit. I pushed it open and slammed her against the brick wall, ravishing her neck. From her muddled thoughts I guessed her name was Rita. Her moans echoed throughout the dark alley way as I pushed myself closer. I tipped her head to the side, exposing her long neck. I felt venom pooling in my mouth and with lightening speed I plunged my teeth into her neck. I drank up the blood, moaning in ecstasy as I did. My hand was around Rita's mouth so her screams were muffled. No blood was spilt anywhere. I lapped up the last amount of blood and let Rita's lifeless body fall to ground. Using my tongue I ran it over my mouth, removing any traces of blood. Picking up her body I dumped it into the boot of my car.

**X-X-X**

I leaned against the brick wall in the alley, waiting for those vampires to come out. I haven't killed a vampire in a very long time, and I was bored. About 3am they finally came out, I expected them to come out the emergency exit. They were laughing loudly and shoving each other, a tight knit little coven.

"Enjoy your night?" I called out. They stopped and immediately turned around. One of them smirked when he saw me, they wanted a fight too. Lucy narrowed her eyes at me, the feeling of superiority hung around her like a bad smell.

"Very much so." A male said. The way he stepped forward and took charge meant he was the leader.

"Where's that pretty red-head you were chatting up earlier?" Another one asked.

"Boot of my car. She tasted delicious." I smirked, rubbing my stomach for emphasis. He laughed and held his and up for a high five. I went to give him one but when my hand grabbed his I tightened my hold and twisted his arm off, throwing it behind me. There was about half a second of shock before Lucy launched herself at me, screeching like a banshee.

I caught her around the neck and with a slight flick of my wrist her head detached from her body. The others took a step back; I spread my arms wide, challenging them. Two males came for me at once, their names Luke and Jacob. Luke went to kick me but I grabbed his leg and twisted it off, throwing it behind me. I hurled Luke on my shoulders and threw him at Jacob with such as much strength as possible. They went crashing into the trashcans behind me. That left me and the leader, Josh.

We circled each other, both of us assessing the others strength. I was obviously older. I read his thoughts moments before he thrust his fist forward with lightening speed. I caught it midair and twisted his arm off with a screech. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I straddled his waist and using his own hand I started punching him.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself." I taunted him repeatedly as I kept hitting him with his own fist. Eventually I got bored and just ripped his head off, doing the same to the other vampires I just incapacitated. I through them all into the massive trashcans **(A/N I forgot what they're called)** and threw a match in there. Taking a moment to appreciate my work, I watched as the flames grew brighter and brighter.

Yep, that felt good.

**X-X-X**

I disposed of Rita's body and decided to take a shortcut home through the woods. I left my car near the edge of the woods; I'd come and collect it tomorrow. I walked slowly and took time to appreciate the sheer beauty of nature. I stopped suddenly when I caught wind of Alice's scent. I smiled and followed it, hoping to spend some quality time with the little pixie.

I frowned when I got closer, what is that sound? I ran a little faster and the sound got louder. I climbed a tree and jumped from tree to tree towards Alice. I stopped when she was directly below me. I looked down and growled loudly. There was my little pixie and Jasper engaged in a heated make out session. Red tinted my vision and rage coursed through my body. I felt more powerful, I was vaguely aware of a deep throbbing in my brain but I ignored it and prepared to pounce of Jasper, nobody touches my mate.

Something stopped me though, instead of pouncing on him I seemed to lift from my body. And suddenly I found myself looking into the golden eyes of Alice. I felt… taller and heaver. I detached myself from her embrace and looked down.

"Holy motherfucker!" I screamed. My hands were big, my feet were big, I felt something between my legs and my fucking breasts were gone!

"Jasper! What's wrong?" Alice said panicking. I was in Jasper's fucking body! I heard a thump to my left and I looked over and saw the floppy body of me on the ground. I must've fallen out of the tree. Alice jumped and then her eyes widened as she took in the state of my body. Suddenly Alice was beside my body, carefully examining it.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me?" She yelled, panicking even more now. I needed to get out of this body. I stared into my eyes and felt myself floating away. Darkness over came me and then I found myself being shaken by Alice. I snapped back to reality and blinked.

"Yeah, angel I can hear you." I croaked, my voice strangely scratchy. She sighed and helped me to my feet.

"Come on, let's get you home." She murmured, supporting all my weight onto herself. I looked back at Jasper and saw him looking like clown had just raped him. I looked him in the eye and whispered.

"Do not breathe a word of what happened to anyone." I compelled him.

"I'll only tell Carlisle, maybe he can determine what just happened." Alice said, thinking I was talking to her.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's done. Please review what you think.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Yes I know it's been a while but I promise it will all be worth it.**

**This chapter we get a look into the mystery that is Bella. **

**Oh and BTW, Eliza Dushku won the vote. So try to picture her when you see Bella. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Carlisle couldn't figure out what happened to me. It didn't surprise me at all; the only one who could figure out what's wrong with me is me. He made me do all kinds of tests that took a very long time. He eventually diagnosed me "I have no idea what's wrong with you" disease and finally let me leave his study; I completely missed out on my second day of school because of him.<p>

Alice refused to leave my side, sweet girl she is. I don't think she realized how odd she is being, she hasn't said more than two words to me since I arrived yet she seems to be worried about me.

I led her to my room. Well, I walked and she followed. I liked the way she walked just behind me, within arm's reach and her steps in perfect sync with mine.

"Wow!" She gasped when I opened my bedroom door for her. I raised an eyebrow curiously. Surely she would have been in here before?

"Esme just finished decorating it; she wouldn't let anybody see it, not even me." She sniffed. I chuckled. Through a crack in the closed curtains I could clearly see the sunset. An idea suddenly struck me and I smiled.

"Do you want to know what my favourite thing about it is?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. With vampire speed I pulled open the curtains, the sight before us was astounding. The sun was setting, causing the lake to sparkle and reflect into my room.

"It's beautiful." She breathed. I nodded. I bit my lip and hesitantly took her hand and led her onto my porch where two chairs sat. She sat down in one but refused to let go of my hand, I pulled my chair closer so that both were touching. It was a very intimate moment; one Alice didn't realize we were having.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You can read minds, you tell me." She responded. I frowned.

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will, princess." I told her. Alice frowned; she seemed to be thinking real hard about something.

"Why do you that?" She asked.

"Do what?" I replied confused.

"Act all friendly and caring." She dropped my hand and stood up, staring out at the sparkling water.

"Who do you want me to be?" I asked eventually. She looked at me sharply.

"Whoever _you_ are!" She said fiercely. I didn't realize I affected her so much. I reached forward and took her hand again.

"Come with me." I ordered. I pulled her across the lawn and into the surrounding forest. When we were far enough away so no one could eavesdrop I dropped her hand.

"I didn't realize you cared so much." I said, maintaining my calm demeanor. Alice froze.

"I don't." She replied. I had to give it to her; she was a pretty good liar. Too bad I knew she cared. I strode forward and cupped her face.

"I know you do." I whispered. She relaxed into my hands unconsciously. I leaned down until my face was inches from hers.

"Just like I care for you." I continued. She closed her eyes and I brushed my lips against hers. A shock went through me at how soft her lips were. Very slowly I traced my tongue on her bottom lip; she hesitated before granting me entrance. Her small arms wound themselves around my neck and pulled me closer. Our tongues danced together and for the first time I experienced something other than anger, I experienced love.

All those wonderful emotions disappeared as soon as Alice shoved me away from her. Hurt and rejection flooded through me when I looked into her eyes.

"I love Jasper." She stated. Ouch. I flinched but refused to let this end here.

"No you don't, sweetheart." I said. She glared at me. She went to open her mouth but I cut her off.

"If you love Jasper, you wouldn't have kissed me back. You know the call of mates. I am your mate, as you are mine." I explained.

"You are not my mate! I will never be your mate. How could anyone love someone like you?" She hissed suddenly. I flinched as if I was slapped. Venom tears that would never fall pooled in my eyes. Without looking back she fled towards the house, leaving me a crumpled mess behind.

**X-X-X**

My hurt and agonized emotions slowly drifted away, leaving me with a white hot rage that I was powerless to stop. Red tinged my vision as I stalked them from the shadows. Vampires are usually easy to dispose of when they're filled with rage.

They become more animalistic, more predictable. Unless you have mastered the feat of control. I have perfect control over my movements and thoughts, causing me to be unstoppable and your worst nightmare when I'm pissed. But just because I can control my movements doesn't mean I can control what I'm doing.

I'm a slave to my fury, it controls me. And I love every minute of it. The only downside is that I can end up hurting the people I care about. When I'm angry it completely overrules any other emotion, even love. And right now I'm not thinking clearly.

I found myself in the forest that surrounds Lori's house. I was watching her and Edward depart for the evening. They kissed on her porch like a bad romance movie. I ebbed my way inside Edward's mind. Shuffling through his thoughts I found out he stays with Lori and watches her sleep like a creeper. I placed a thought in his head that he should go hunting.

"I can't stay tonight, love. I'm going hunting with Emmett." He said almost mournfully. I chuckled.

"Dance, my puppet, dance." I sneered. He eventually left her alone and she danced around her house like a love struck teenager.

_Maybe because she is a love struck teenager._ A voice inside my head sneered.

"Oh great. The voices are back." I muttered. I scaled the side of her house and snuck in through her window. Her walls were littered of pictures of the Cullens, school friends and family. I looked at her collection of Jane Austen novels and smile ruefully.

The door suddenly opened and she gasped, terrified. She flicked on her light and relaxed when she saw it was me. Silly human, I'm here to torture and kill you.

"Bella, you surprised me. What are you doing here?" she asked. She shut her bedroom door and crawled under the covers on her bed. I frowned. Why is she so trusting of me? I want her to be scared.

"You seem oddly relaxed." I observed. She shrugged.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you. I like you, Bella. You have a fire that nobody else has nowadays, you make me feel safe." She admitted. And just like that the fire inside me was put out. The fire that has kept me alive all these years died down like it had been doused in water.

Without thinking I collapsed on Lori's bed, dry sobbing. She was shocked, that much was obvious. After a few seconds she seemed to pull herself together. Her warm arms wrapped themselves around me in a comforting embrace. She pulled me up the bed and rested my head in the crook of her neck. I hugged the human close to me, careful not to crush her.

That night I cried for everything. For Alice, for my long lost family, for everything I have ever lost but most of all for me. Everything came back to me that night. My emotions, my humanity, my conscious and my memories I tried so hard to block.

That night, someone cared enough to hold me close and give me comfort. To whisper sweet nothings into my ear and stroke my hair.

That night, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi died.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**I will post pictures of Bella and other things on my profile tonight so make sure to check it out. I also have a poll on my profile about what story I should write next. Please vote.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	9. Chapter 9

The morning sun was hidden by clouds, but the light still streamed in through the window. Lori was snoring softly beside me. She fell asleep in my arms last night, I didn't have the heart to let go of her and leave, so I used her as a human pillow. My head was on her chest and arms around her waist, she was still holding me tight to her.

Her breathing hitched slightly, indicating she was waking up.

"Edward?" She muttered groggily. I chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but last time I checked I didn't have a penis." I smiled. Her chest rumbled as she laughed. I moved away from her and looked her over, checking for any signs of bruising incase I hurt her last night.

"How are you doing?" She asked warily. I gave her a strained smile.

"Give me some time to answer." I replied. She nodded and stretched her arms over her head. Her stomach suddenly rumbled. I laughed.

"Get dressed; you've got an hour before school. I'll fix you some breakfast." I ordered. She eyed me curiously but eventually complied.

I shuffled through her pantry, looking for anything edible. I found some Lucky Charms and toaster waffles. I decided on cereal, because it tasted good, not because I didn't know how to work a toaster. I placed her cereal on the table and gave myself a tour of her house.

I chuckled at some of her school photos; she was such an awkward looking kid. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Bella!" She yelled panicked. I zipped over to her in a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Edward's on his way." She said. I frowned. It was too late to leave now, even if I did my scent would still linger here and he would know straight away.

"Relax, I can handle Edward. Just promise me not to tell him about what happened last night?" I ended on a desperate note. She nodded and promised me she wouldn't.

"Breakfast is on the table." I nodded towards the kitchen. After five minutes of Lori teasing me about my cooking skills, Edward suddenly barged through the door. He snarled as soon as he saw me. I sighed and stood, ready to face this angry kitten that called itself a vampire.

"Now, Edward. Calm down." I reasoned. Lori stood up and placed herself between Edward and I. He was confused, he's wondering why Lori is protecting when I'm "obviously here to hurt her".

"Bella was here because she wanted to get to know the human she is protecting. As she so kindly puts it." Lori explained. I crossed my arms and nodded my head. Edward relaxed out of his half crouch and his face softened. He was completely distrustful of me, as were all the Cullens.

"Don't think you could give me a lift to school?"

**X-X-X**

"_Isabella?"_

"_Yes, Katarina?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_More than Mary?"_

"…_yes…" _

Those sudden words popped into my memory randomly. One voice was mine, except it was rougher somehow, different. The other voice was like velvet and honey, it was smooth and seducing. Ever since last night I've been doing the vampire equivalent of sleeping, which was spacing out for periods at a time. Sometimes I get flashes of faces or voices, smells and sometimes even the laughter of a young girl. But the one thing that keeps flashing behind my lids is a rosary.

On my second day of school I ended up skipping after lunch because of these unusual sensations. The whole day was pretty shitty anyway. Alice kept avoiding me, which I was half thankful for and half saddened to see she didn't really care that much about me too try and apologize.

"_I promise I will always protect and love you. I will always be there for you. I will forever be your guardian angel."_

"_I love you."_

"_As I love you, little sister."_

I jumped up from my perch on a rock, startled. I had a sister? A younger sister?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked behind me. I shook my head.

"No I'm not." I groaned. I suddenly felt sick, all these years as a vampire I never stopped to think about my human life and all the people in it. How fucked up am I? I shuddered when I felt two thin arms wrap themselves around my shoulders.

"Tell me." She said. I shook my head.

"I won't burden you with my problems, Alice." I whispered. She flinched slightly.

"You're not burdening me with anything. I want to know you, Bella. I want to understand you. Please tell me." She almost begged. I stayed silent for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her.

"I don't remember anything about my human life, or how I was turned into a vampire. The only thing I've known for a very long time is vampirism." I admitted when I finally came to a decision. Alice gaped at me, her mouth hung open like she was trying to catch her breath.

"I don't remember anything about my human life too." She gasped. I smiled.

"It's not uncommon among vampires." I said.

"Why did you skip school?" She asked.

"I think I'm getting flashbacks from my human life." I sighed. Her arms tightened around my shoulders in comfort.

"Bella, I want to say I'm sorry." She whispered. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was talking about.

"What I said was out of line and…" She trailed off. I snapped my head to look at her.

"And what?" I asked. She avoided my eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

"And completely untrue." I knew that if she was human, she'd be blushing. Her sudden admittance surprised me, I thought it would take a while for her to understand and come around.

"I'm not going to kiss you unless you ask me to." I said. I got up and walked away from her. I got a good distance away until:

"Kiss me." She breathed. Within a second I whisked back to her and crushed my lips to hers. Our first kiss was hesitant, unsure and a little awkward. This kiss was filled with love, passion and confidence. We molded together perfectly, like two halves made a whole. I swear at one point I heard the angels sing. We broke away and I placed my forehead against hers.

"I'm a lot of different people. I have an evil side that I can't ignore, but I also have a softer side. When I'm around you, kitten, my softer side shines through. But in order to run the vampire world I must become my other side." I explained, my forehead never leaving hers.

"I'd like to meet every side of you, Bella. Even if it takes me forever, I'll never leave your side." She vowed. I smiled.

"I'll never leave yours. Only if you order me too, even then I'll never be far." I said. She chuckled.

"A simple ditto would've been enough." She teased.

"Can I ask one question?" I asked. She leaned back and nodded warily.

"Why did you say what you did?" Alice frowned and looked down.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that but, I was suddenly hit with so much hate and anger it just came out of me, like a punch." She explained. I frowned; maybe a vampire was nearby and made her feel those emotions. But what vampire had the power to do something like that?

"Jasper." I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this chapter. Yay! Alice and Bella finally got together!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody.**

**I hate to do this and get your hopes up that it's an update, but I have to say something.**

**As you know I haven't updated most of my stories in a VERY long time. Especially my first couple of stories. I don't have a big fancy, elaborate excuse as to why, except this.**

**I was in a very dark place. I cut myself almost every night and contemplated suicide more than once, I was desperately unhappy and I don't why, writing was kind of my escape from that, and it brightened my day to get good reviews, no matter how short.**

**I like to say that I've gotten through that dark patch and helped myself. But I'm nowhere near healed yet. Don't worry about me though, I have found some of my lost determination and (For lack of better word) regained some of my inner fire.**

**My New Year's resolution was to be happy. I know, a little corny but I plan to stick to it. So far so good, I stopped cutting, I smile a bit more and for once I don't feel so lonely and depressed.**

**But, it seems that in the midst of healing myself I have changed in a lot of different ways. Half good half bad. **

**On the good note, I have grown more mature and see the world in a different light. I used to be so insecure about my appearance but now I know that flaws are what make people beautiful and unique, they define your character and who you are. So, that is a major win for me.**

**I'm not really gonna go into the bad part I'll say this though, my mental health is not what it used to be. It seems I lost a couple of screws. But, hey! You can't survive life if you're sane!**

**Wow! I just blabbed on a bit, huh?**

**In conclusion to my little rant, I am hereby saying that ZooperDooper is back! New and improved. I will update whenever I can but please keep in mind that I'm still emotionally raw and it might not be for a while.**

**I've started a new story for the anime, Bleach. And I intend to finish that!**

**To my beloved My Heart is an Ocean readers, don't worry and I will update as soon as I can. Bella and Jasper just aren't gonna live happily ever after yet!**

**God Save the Queen readers, I can't promise when I'll update, but I hope it can be soon. Don't fret, I won't quit the story and leave you guys on a cliffy, I'm not THAT heartless.**

**To my readers of any other story, words cannot express how sorry I am that I just left my stories hanging. I can't say that I will update soon, but I'm not the type to just give up, so have trust in me and be patient, I will update when the time is right.**

**So, I won't say goodbye, just hello from the new ZooperDooper, or rather, Kate.**

**Before I sign off I want to say that if you flame me for this, go fuck yourself. It seems that this new me has quite the temper ;)**

**Cya soon guys.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper. **


End file.
